The overall objective of this research is to evaluate several educational efforts targeted at the elimination/reduction of a variety of risk behaviors for HIV/AIDS in intravenous drug abusers. Specific behavioral outcome objectives include decreasing the risk of HIV transmission by changing behaviors related to drug, needle and paraphernalia use and those behaviors related to sexual transmission; behavioral skill objectives include increasing behavioral action skills, use of analytic and planning skills and increasing the adoption of copy skills; educational objectives are aimed at increasing knowledge and awareness of HIV related concerns (methods of transmission, testing, etc.), positively affecting beliefs and attitudes related to the appropriateness of learning from "slips" and relapses and increasing skill in needle cleaning and condom use. The target population is approximately 800 clients voluntarily entering an inpatient drug detoxification unit for a 21 day program of medical detoxification, motivational counseling and referrals for aftercare. Two basic educational strategies will be compared: the first, Informational, provides personally relevant and useful AIDS information and utilizes a cognitive developmental approach to learning; the second, Enhanced, while covering the material in the informational intervention, emphasizes a behavioral approach that prepares clients to take responsible actions to reduce the personal and societal harm/risk from AIDS by practicing with "real life" situations. We will also compare the effects of the informational program when given during the early phase of detoxification, when withdrawal symptoms maybe the most acute to the effects of the same program given at a later stage when most clients are substantially drug free. A State-wide system for follow-up at 3, 6 and 12 month intervals is in place and operational.